


Speak

by DarklyDreamingDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Burnplay, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Obedience, Ownership, Painplay, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamingDixon/pseuds/DarklyDreamingDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gives himself to Rick to be owned, but he doesn't like to talk and Rick wants to hear what he has to say.  Rick let's Shane fuck him, while he spends time trying to get Daryl to explain to him with words what it's like.  Serious pain kinks here.  Please heed the warnings.  Won't be for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak

He never went outside the house for anything. Not in the six months since Rick picked Daryl up at the club after making arrangements online to take him on as property. To take ownership of him. Daryl was looking for someone like Rick. Someone exactly like Rick. He wanted to escape his own head and giving control of himself over to another person was incredibly appealing because all he ever had to do on any given day was to obey. He liked to obey. 

He did not, however like being out. He didn't like other people. He didn't like stress or worry or thinking. That's why he offered to give himself away completely in the first place, so Rick could take his worries away.

Rick was in the bathroom finishing getting ready while Daryl waited by the bathroom door in position. He was told to heel before Rick’s shower and Daryl immediately complied. He always complied. Daryl loved directions. It was easy. He would get on the floor and kneel and he would be told he was a good boy for doing it. He knelt before Rick in the pose he was taught. His legs spread, his head bowed, his hands by his side. 

“I've never taken you out anywhere since you became mine, have I?” Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, eyes still on the floor.

“Daryl, speak,” Rick commanded, the sound of disappointment heavy in his voice.

“No, Master. You...you haven't taken me anywhere.”

Daryl hated having to speak, having to decide what words to put together to offer to his master. Most of his punishments were because of not speaking when Master was commanding it.

“We will go to a friends house and he will fuck you while I watch. That will make me very happy. Will you give that to me?”

Daryl opened his mouth but couldn't think of words quick enough. 

“Daryl, SPEAK!” Rick yelled.

“Yes, master. I...I...will give you anything. I'm yours.”

Rick grabbed Daryl's hair and lifted his head to make eye contact. “You need to learn how to speak when commanded, pup. You are very good and I'm very proud of you for everything you do for me. But this is something you consistently fail at. You will look me in the eye and tell me everything you are feeling as Shane fucks you. Do you understand why I'm doing this? Do you understand that I'm only trying to make you better for me? You want to be better for me, don't you?”

Daryl nodded and then quickly added, “Yes, master.”

“Eyes back on the floor.” Rick walked around Daryl, looking down at him. 

Daryl heard the drawerr of the nightstand open and the familiar sound of the lube popping open. He went to his hands and knees and arched his back, giving his master easy access to his ass. 

“That's a good boy. Hold your cheeks wide apart for me.” 

Daryl always felt humiliated like this, pulling his cheeks open so Rick could scrutinize his asshole. His face was pressed to the floor and he felt so exposed. He heard the sound of a camera and saw a flash of light. 

“Want to send a pic to Shane of what's coming. You don't mind, do you, pup?” The sound of a text message swooped from his phone. 

Daryl was blushing from head to toe. It was the first time his master used a camera. 

“Goddammit! I asked you a question. Why is this so hard?”

Daryl felt a hand swat across his ass. “I need to add my marks to you so Shane can see that you are mine and only out on loan. I know you like being smacked and whipped. You are a little whore for it. I'm not gonna make you beg. Not now. But you WILL be talking later, I can promise you that.”

Rick went to the drawer again and pulled out Daryl's favorite paddle. He spanked him with it repeatedly then used the whip for a few lashes over his back. Daryl was rock hard. Rick had been right. He loved for his body to be abused. He could handle pain, it was something he could let go with. Just feel.

Rick then shoved a slick finger in Daryl's hole without warning and the sub squeaked in surprise. “Wouldn't you have liked it if I spoke first to warn you?”

Daryl whimpered in response and Rick was not particularly gentle about adding a second finger and then inserting a plug in. 

He slapped Daryl’s ass. “I want your ass protected when we leave this house. And I want it to be abundantly clear that you are mine.” Rick walked to the front of Daryl and the sub lifted his head and opened his mouth. “No!” Rick reprimanded. “If I wanted your mouth I'd have asked for it. Eyes on the floor.” Rick jerked himself off and came into Daryl's mop of hair, rubbing it in afterwards. Daryl could feel that his hair must be sticking in ten different directions.

“Stand,” Rick commanded. And Daryl obeyed. Rick had the cock cage in his hand, the one with spikes on the inside. “I want you to wear this. Do YOU want to wear this?”

“Y..yes master. I want to w...wear it for you.”

Rick grabbed at Daryl's hard cock tight with the clear intent of causing pain. “I can't have you hard to put this on.” Daryl bent over in pain with a short cry. His cock softened but only a bit. The idea of his master punishing his cock with smacks and rough treatment was only going to turn him on more. Rick affixed the cock cage shoving and forcing Daryl's cock inside. The spikes stabbed at him unforgiving as Rick forced it and the pain made Daryl lose consciousness. 

When he came to, Rick had a coat on and Daryl's hands had been bound in front of him. Rick was affixing the leash to Daryl's collar.

He pulled him up off the bed. Rick looked him over. “I think you are ready to go. Your ass is plugged. I've marked your back and your hair. Collared. Hands secured. Cock is caged up. Oh wait!” Rick said. He left the room and came back with two clothespins. I have your ass and cock protected but almost walked you out with your nipples flying free. Close call!” Rick clipped both nipples and Daryl stood strong. Proud of his strength as he fought the searing pain from the bite of the clothespins on his sensitive nipples. It made his cock swell, but it couldn't grow fully hard against the cage. His body was on fire. 

“Last thing is your mouth. Need that protected too as we travel. I want you to suck your thumb until we get there to plug up your face. Can you do that for me?” Rick asked, clearly expecting an answer. “Yes, master” he said as he stuck in the thumb and sucked at it like a nursing calf.

Daryl was barefoot during the walk to the car and he tried to concentrate on his foot steps in the damp grass instead of the fact that he was exposed in complete daylight on Rick’s front lawn in fifty degree weather. His nipples throbbed under the clothespins and his ass felt stuffed full as he walked. He didn’t hear other traffic or voices but he wasn’t allowed to look up. He wasn’t certain what the house even looked like from the outside but he felt sure it was in a fairly secluded area. 

Rick opened the passenger side door. “Get in, pup,” Rick commanded. And Daryl did as he shivered. The drive was long and Daryl blushed every time they drove past a truck that could see in if they looked. 

He didn't talk and Rick didn't make him. Once parked at a big house set far off the road, Rick walked Daryl by his leash and knocked.

“You remember to be a good boy for me. Keep your eyes down and do everything I tell you.”

Daryl knew he should say ‘Yes Master’ but the words were caught in his throat like always.

When Shane opened the door, Daryl could only see his feet. Bare with jeans. 

“Damn, brother!” the man said, clearly pleased at what he saw. “Come on in, man.”

Inside, they were brought to the kitchen and Shane offered Rick a drink while they talked. Daryl stood quietly waiting for instruction, still sucking his thumb. 

“I'm asking you for this, Shane, cause I know you have good stamina and you can control yourself. I need you to last long.”

“Oh, I can last long. You need me to fuck him for an hour, I'll fuck him for an hour.”

They suddenly grew quiet and Daryl knew they were looking him over. Rick slapped at Daryl's hand knocking the thumb out of his mouth. “Out,” he said. Daryl dropped his hands as he felt Rick rip the clothespins off. The sharp pain of it made his cock attempt to rise in the cage, unsuccessfully, of course.

“He's a pain slut,” Rick explains. 

“Looks like.”

Rick took the hand cuffs off.

“Ok, pup. Bend all the way over and spread your cheeks to show Mr. Walsh what he's getting. Daryl obeyed, a blush flushing his face and neck. Rick tugged at the plug until it popped out. 

“Oh yes,” Shane whispered behind him.

“Over the kitchen table, pup,” Rick ordered.

Once he was in position he heard Shane behind him with the familiar sound of lube being applied. 

Rick put the cuffs back on to secure Daryl's arms behind his back, sat down in the chair next to Daryl's face and held his head down to the table. Rick was close, his face, his mouth. Daryl could feel Rick's breath on him. 

“Look at me, Daryl,” Rick ordered and Daryl's eyes flicked up to his master's. Surprise at the sound of his name.

“I want you to ask Mr. Shane to please fuck you. With words. From your mouth.”

“Sir, please fuck me,” Daryl said, using as few words as he could get away with. 

“That's bare minimum, pup. You want to be fucked don't you? Isn't that what your body is for? To fuck?”

Daryl tried to nod but Rick grabbed into his come-tangled hair and held him firm. “Speak.”

“Mr. Shane, sir. I like to have my body… b..be used for fucking. Please use me.”

“Why are you letting a stranger fuck you, Daryl? Tell me.”

“Because you want it, master and I want to make you proud.”

Rick looked up and nodded at Shane and Daryl felt a heavy cock plunge into his hole, stretching him far wider than the plug. Rick looked back to Daryl’s eyes. 

“How does that feel?”

“Good, master.”

“Do you think that’s enough of a description to satisfy me?”

“No, master,” Daryl said with a grunt as Shane set up a hard and steady pace.

“Tell me how it feels to bend over and offer your ass to a stranger.”

Daryl squirmed a little, his ass held in place by Shane’s rough hands and his head held flat to the table by his master’s grip in his hair. 

“I… I don’t like to think, master. I like to do. I don’t like to make decisions. I want you to tell me what to do. Y...you tell me to bend over and I like to bend for you.”

Rick smiled. He was pleased. Proud. Daryl could see it in his eyes and he breathed easier from the sight of it. 

“That’s what I want to hear, pup. Good job.”

“Tell me why you like the pain. I want to understand.”

Words swirled in Daryl’s head that wouldn’t line up into a sentence. Words like focus and control and freedom. Release. Cleansing.

“Is it hard for you to explain?” Rick asked.

“Yes, master.”

“Would it help if I hurt you a little right now to remind you. Would you like that?”

“Yes, master.”

Rick stood and murmured something to Shane. Daryl heard his master leave the room for a moment and return. He looked back into his master’s eyes immediately. Rick had a lighter in his hand. He flicked it on and Daryl stared at the flame. 

“You are mine, correct?” Rick asked.

“Yes, master.”

“I’m going to let this get unbearably hot. Then I’m going to reach under Shane and press it to your balls. You can ask me not to if you’d like, pup. You tell me.”

“I want it,” Daryl whimpered. “Please, master. Yes.”

Rick lifted a brow. “You are a pain slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, master. I am. I want you to hurt me.” Daryl’s eyes stayed on the flame, entranced. 

“Brother, fuck that shit. If you’re coming back here with that I’m pulling out til you’re done,” Shane panted from behind Daryl.

Rick laughed. “Understood.”

He kept the flame high and moved his hand back and forth with it, Daryl’s eyes following the movements.

“Pull out,” Rick instructed, using the same confident voice with Shane that he uses with Daryl. Daryl was suddenly empty and Rick was behind him, one hand yanking his hair back and lifting his chest off the table and the other pressing the hot metal to Daryl’s balls. He could hear the sizzle before he could feel the burn against his sensitive sack. He cried out, surprising himself. Usually he could stay quiet but the burn was so intense and sudden. Between the pull to his hair and the hot lighter to his balls he was covered in pain, delightfully distracting. Taking him away from himself and putting him somewhere there was only one thing. Only one feeling. No words. No thoughts. No needs. Just the all-encompassing pain. He felt his cock thicken uselessly against the cage.

Finally, Rick let go of his hair and he dropped back against the table with a thud.

“As you were,” Rick said to Shane and Daryl felt himself breached quickly and the thrusts this time were even harder.

Rick sat back down. “Look at me.”

Daryl knew tears were spilling from his eyes. His nose was running. 

“Tell me why you like the pain. I have your body. I own it. It’s mine. But I want what’s in here.” He tapped a finger on Daryl’s forehead. “In order for you to submit to me fully, you have to give me everything. You want to give me everything, don’t you?”

“YES, master,” he groaned. The delicious burn still throbbing in his balls. Still tingling and comforting.

“Why. Do. You. Want. Pain?”

“I... I .. it feels like the only thing. It’s only just one single thought for me to focus on. Everything goes away except the pain and I can be strong and control it. Makes me feel clear and strong. I don’t have to wonder when things are going to hurt me because I’m asking for it. I want it so I control it. And I like that you want to give it to me. And that you are proud to see how strong I am.”

Rick smiled again and cocked his head. “That was perfect, pup. Was that so hard to speak? Was that so hard to give me your mind along with your body?”

“It wasn’t hard, master. I’ll give you anything. I’ll do better. I’ll do better at talking. Please don’t get rid of me,” Daryl croaked out the final words, tears spilling. The thought he’d kept at bay since Rick told him they’d be going to see a friend. Was Rick going to leave him? Sell him? Give him away?

Rick petted at Daryl’s come-hardened hair. “Awww, pup. Is that what you’ve been thinking all this time?”

“Yes, master. I don’t like thinking, master.”

Rick flicked his gaze to Shane. “Finish up, brother.”

Shane came with few loud grunts and slipped out of Daryl. “Would you like to come as a reward for being so good and talking to me, pup?”

“Yes! Yes. Oh god, yes, master. Please.”

Rick chuckled. “Listen to all those beautiful words. I love your voice, pup. Do not forget that.” 

“I won’t master. I’ll give you anything.”

Rick lifted Daryl up by his bound hands and turned him around, using his hands to sit him up on the table. 

Shane was coming back in and Daryl could see by his feet that he had jeans back on. “Dude…. I have to eat on that thing. You’re getting my jizz all over the place. Couldn’t you plug him back up first?”

“He was a good boy, Shane. He gets a reward,” Rick said as he took off the cock cage. “There you go, pup. You can get down on the floor and hump the ceramic tiles until you come.”

Daryl started to speak and then hesitated. 

“You have something you want? You know how to speak, pup.”

“Thank you, master for letting me come. Can I… can...can you use the lighter on my balls again while I’m fucking the floor?”

Rick smiled wide. “What beautiful words, pup. I’m so proud of your words. Yes,” Rick said as he grabbed the lighter from the table and lit it. “You did so good. I am so proud.”

Daryl couldn’t help but smile at the praise and he eagerly dropped to the floor for his reward. He thrust and humped himself against the dirty floor tingling in suspense for the burn. He felt Rick’s hand hold onto his ass and then the searing pain again shooting straight up through his cock as the friction of the floor coaxed out a hard orgasm. Daryl gasped and whimpered as he spilled buckets onto Shane’s kitchen floor. He finally stopped moving and Rick helped him to his knees.

Shane was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. “I KNOW you are going to have him clean that shit up.”

“Course, Shane,” Rick snapped coldly. 

Rick pet at Daryl’s back as he waited for the instruction to lick himself off the floor. “Clean it up with your hair this time. Already using it as come disposal today, right?” 

“Yes, Master. I’d like to offer my hair to be used for cleaning up come.” 

“Listen to you,” Rick said happily. “Go ahead then,” he said with a smack to Daryl’s ass. And Daryl complied, rubbing his hair all along the floor, soaking up the lines of his own jizz. When he was done, Rick lifted him up by his bound arms. Put the cage back on, the clothespins, the plug and the leash. He took the cuffs off and reapplied them so that Daryl's hands were bound in front. Daryl lifted his hand and sucked his thumb without having to be told.

Rick shook hands with Shane and they left. In the car on the way home he knew he’d surprised his master when he spoke first, his voice mumbled around his thumb. “Master, may I speak?”

“Yes, pup. You may.” 

Daryl could hear the happiness in Rick’s voice. The pride. Daryl was a good boy. He felt like a good boy. His master wanted to keep him. Just wanted more of him was all. Daryl was so happy. So happy to have this life with his master. So happy to obey and to get the pain he craves without judgement. And Rick understands now. He understands Daryl and that was a new thing. “There’s so much more I want to do for you,” Daryl said.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more, mates? Or is this complete rubbish?


End file.
